


Lost your dazzle?

by mintfrosting



Series: Nancy loves ladies [2]
Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Solo, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintfrosting/pseuds/mintfrosting
Summary: This follows the scene from episode 6 when Charlotte goes to Nancy. But instead of just pouting, Charlotte decides to follow her inside and provoke her into some inappropriate behavior.





	Lost your dazzle?

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how old Charlotte is meant to be but let's assume she's over 18.
> 
> This pairing is so much fun............!

_“What’s the matter? You lost your dazzle?”_

_“I’m out on my heels, Nancy. I can’t get another keeper.”_

__

__

_“Well go home to your ma. She’ll help you.”_

__

__

_“I’ll get nothing but tribulation from her.”_

__

__

_“She’d do anything for you.”_

__

__

_“Damn peculiar way of showing it.”_

__

__

_“What, you looking for a start at my place?”_

__

__

_“Maybe.”_

__

__

_“Just go to your ma.”_

 

Nancy flicks her coat behind her with a wry last glance at Charlotte, traipsing on through the door to her house. Charlotte’s been waiting outside for at least an hour, arms crossed in her jeweled turquoise dress and ribbon choker. The way she stands shows off her frustration, with a petulant pout on her bright pink lips. All she wants is to lash out and do something wild, especially something that would make her mother upset… and it just so happens her mother’s best friend just walked through that door. Seducing Nancy Birch could be a means to get what she wants, couldn’t it? Besides, Charlotte has nothing to lose, and she’s no stranger to pretend.

Would it even be pretend? Nancy seems like a marvelous time… She’s certainly attractive, in a striking and rugged sort of way, though a little older than Charlotte’s usual conquests, and a lot more, well, female. But to Charlotte right now, the idea of making that off-limits woman feel a lust for her, making her poised and strict manner come undone… it’s perfect.

She’s been debating back and forth with herself while she waits. Nancy acts like she would never be interested, not even in taking her in, but that’s just her being stubborn, isn’t it? Nancy might never consider crossing any lines with her best friend’s daughter of her own free will… she’s too honorable for that. But no doubt she would like it if Charlotte came on to her. Of course she would. Who wouldn’t?

Might even like it more since she seems to find Charlotte so spoiled and disagreeable. Nancy’s whole profession is punishment, isn’t it? Wouldn’t she like to dole out some punishment to a spoiled-rotten courtesan dressed up in extravagant jewels? Not the kind of punishment with implements or leaving any marks… but Nancy could be rough with her, and start by shoving her up against the wall with a good deep kiss... No doubt Nancy Birch would know exactly how to fuck a woman.

But how to bring it out of her?

Charlotte shifts on her feet, cheeks flushed with warmth.

She goes up to Nancy’s door and steps inside.

“I’m not going,” she says, and pushes the door shut behind her.

Nancy looks up at her, surprised. She’s already put aside her hat and her birch rod, and instead she holds a cup and a bottle of gin.

“What do you want?” she asks, not antagonistic, but genuinely wanting to know.

“Am I driving you to drink?” asks Charlotte, and sets her lips in a disappointed frown.

Nancy smirks and lowers her eyes as though the idea is hilariously wrong. She pours herself some gin and sets down the bottle.

“Did it ever occur to your pretty little head that everything’s not about you?”

That stings. But the backhanded compliment doesn’t go unnoticed.

“You’d be lucky to have me here,” Charlotte tells her.

Nancy seems to consider that, tilting her head in thought. But instead of responding she just sips her gin.

Then Charlotte speaks teasingly, in a breathy voice. “I can show you,” she offers.

Nancy won’t have it. “You wouldn’t like it here,” she says, putting out a hand as though to say, “stop.” She’s not taking the bait.

“You do like girls, don’t you?” Charlotte crosses her arms while she waits for an answer.

That gets her attention. Nancy blinks in surprise, and takes a gulp of gin while she thinks of a response. She doesn’t really want to encourage going down this road.

“We’d have a good time together,” Charlotte tells her. “You and me.”

Nancy shuts her eyes for a moment, hardly able to handle the thought. She licks her lips, steadies herself.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“Nothing.” Charlotte's totally flippant.

“What do you want?”

There’s that question again.

“I want you,” Charlotte tells her. “And I think you’d like to have me.”

Then she pulls open her dress to reveal the pale pink bodice and overflowing swell of breasts underneath. Nancy looks, she really looks, and there’s a spark of lust behind her bright blue eyes. It’s clear that some doorway in her mind has been unlocked, and it might not take much coaxing at all to bring out a beast within her. At least, Charlotte imagines a beast, that’s the only sort of lust she’s ever experienced. Surely if Nancy really wants her she’ll just sort of snap, and go for it?

“It’s free,” Charlotte tells her.

Nancy chuckles. “Better be.”

For that, without a thought, Charlotte goes up and smacks her in the face. Nancy freezes, utterly shocked, and aching with lust. She hesitates, setting down her cup, telling herself not to do anything she’ll regret. But not a moment later, she’s clutching Charlotte’s face in her hands and their lips are connected.

Success.

Charlotte wants to call her something dirty, call out what a filthy damned letch she is for indulging, but instead she simply deepens the kiss, tasting tongues in a way that might suggest just how filthy they could be together.

There’s a moment of respite, the two of them taking shallow breaths, heat rising between them. Nancy disengages to step back and think, but she can’t disengage her mind from thoughts of the breathless young courtesan panting and gasping beneath her. She swallows the last of her gin, and she’s trying not to look at Charlotte, but there’s something in the younger woman’s eyes that’s irresistible, and her lips beg to be kissed. Nancy’s eyes linger at her beautiful smooth breasts, and the words of Harris’s list spring to mind. _“Her bosom enchants to rapture...”_

 

Nancy grabs Charlotte’s hand to take her in a room. She pulls off her coat in the doorway, and tugs the curtain closed behind them.

“Looking to get punished?” she asks, and Charlotte laughs.

“No,” she answers, kicking off her shoes as she sits on the edge of the bed. “Not really.”

“You’d deserve it,” Nancy tells her, eyes narrowing as she pulls off her gloves.

“Oh…” Charlotte pouts, putting on a new act. “I’ve been bad, haven’t I?” She shifts in place, looks up at Nancy. “What’s the punishment for giving a smack to Nancy Birch?”

She sets her hands on her hips. “I’ll fuck you for free, ah?”

Charlotte grins at that. She could laugh. “Not going to whip me?” she asks.

Nancy shakes her head. “A good fuck should do fine, for a filthy girl like you.”

Charlotte really likes that, vulgarity and all. “What are you waiting for?” she asks, all spark and flushed cheeks.

So Nancy goes up to her, standing up against her billowing skirts, and Charlotte draws her closer by her hips.

“I’ve never been with a woman before,” she says.

“That’s a lie.”

“What?”

“Didn’t the Reptons have you together?”

Charlotte shrugs at that, caught. “Well… not really.” She strokes down the sides of Nancy’s breeches. “You can have me all to yourself,” she offers.

Nancy’s too hot and bothered to really think, not that she’s likely to show it very much. But she sighs then, as though in pleasure, and reaches to lift Charlotte’s face, leaning down to kiss her again. It’s a soft and tender kiss.

“You can be rough with me,” Charlotte tells her. “Wouldn’t you like that?” She tugs at the loose ties on Nancy’s shirt, falling onto her back and pulling her to follow on top. Nancy doesn’t say a word, just dips down to start kissing at her neck. Charlotte moans, and it’s a bit too loud and performative. But then she really lets herself enjoy the sensation, hips squirming, heat surging through her body.

Nancy doesn’t waste time. She pulls away to start pushing up Charlotte’s skirts, rustling through layers of fabric to reveal her stockings and ribbon garters. Then Charlotte figures out she’s kneeling down, and gasps as she feels hot breath and kisses against her inner thigh. She reaches out to put her hand in Nancy’s hair, so ready to feel her. Nancy’s mouth is so hot and wet, so exactly what she needs.

Charlotte watches her at work, stroking her hair and curling the waves in her fingers, even gently rocking her hips to more perfectly feel that incredible pleasure. Nancy shoves her thighs apart, pinning her down against the bed while she licks her, and Charlotte whimpers, trapped, loving it. She never expected to be getting all the pleasure, not that she can complain...

But then Nancy suddenly stops, and strokes her with her fingers instead.

“What are you doing?” Charlotte asks.

Nancy wipes her face with the back of her hand. “I’ll fuck you,” she says.

Charlotte feels a rush of anticipation. “Oh,” she replies, quite fine with that.

Nancy slides her fingers inside her, and Charlotte watches the look of utter arousal on her face, waves of hair falling untied. She looks in Charlotte’s eyes for a moment, truly undone by desire, then falls to rest her head against her chest while she fucks her, fingers thrusting slow and steady. Charlotte strokes her hair, panting in bliss. She wants more, she needs more.

“Harder,” she gasps, and Nancy obeys, and Charlotte’s crying out and it’s loud and intense in the way she would pretend - but she’s not pretending now, not at all.

Nancy hooks her fingers, pressing up against that perfect spot inside her and making Charlotte see stars and she’s totally undone just the same as the woman on top of her, clutched in the same claws of lust. She’s too dazed to think, but then Nancy is kissing her sweetly, and her fingers are stroking her softly up and down where she’s slick and hot and aching. Every stroke pushes her closer to the edge.

Charlotte holds her close when she comes, shaking and gasping and honestly shocked in the best way by her own utter bliss. She lies there, eyes shut, heart pounding, as she tries to catch her breath.

Meanwhile Nancy grabs a handkerchief to wipe off her hand, pushes back her messy hair and makes quick work of the buttons on her breeches. She hides her face in her hand as the other slides between her thighs to relieve the ache that Charlotte’s thrust upon her. It’s not that Nancy really wants to be seen doing something so obscene to herself, but she needs it too badly to have much choice.

Charlotte hears her soft panting and vaguely glances up to realize what she’s doing just next to her there on the bed. She smirks a bit, more than anything just feeling proud to know she would have such an effect. Nancy meets her eyes for a split second and looks away, eyes rolling back and then shut. She’s focused despite her humiliation, fingers working fast and steady.

She jerks suddenly with a soft little cry, and then sighs in relief.

And Charlotte starts to laugh.

“You filthy letch,” she says.

Nancy shoots her a wary glance as she sits up, on her way to wash her hands at the basin nearby.

“This never happened,” she says as she dries off her hands. “Got that?” She puts down the cloth and starts doing up her buttons.

Charlotte leans up on her elbow to watch. “Better fix your hair,” she says, and Nancy tugs it untied, quickly pulling it back into proper fashion.

“You’re a nasty and ill-behaved girl,” she tells Charlotte.

“Of course I am,” she replies. “You didn’t give me a proper punishment.”

Nancy gives her a knowing sort of look, smirking despite herself.

“Our little secret,” she says, eyes flashing, and Charlotte laughs with delight. She slips her shoes back on, gets up from the bed, and goes up to Nancy to give her one last kiss.

“I won’t tell,” Charlotte assures her, and does up her dress before she leaves.

 

 


End file.
